Smash
by TheTurquoiseBookworm
Summary: They say Lily and James Potter died on the fateful Halloween night. But, the thing was, James' body was never found. Some stories, they have him come back to life or Voldemort doesn't kill him. But in this story, a time turner smashed, as the jet of green light was an inch from his heart... STARTS A WEEK AFTER SECOND YEAR
1. Smashed Turner

_**They say Lily and James Potter died on the fateful Halloween night. But, the thing was, James' body was never found. Some stories, they have him come back to life or Voldemort doesn't kill him. But in this story, a time turner smashed, as the jet of green light was an inch from his heart... A WEEK AFTER SECOND YEAR  
**_

* * *

Smash

_Chapter One:_

_Smashed Turner_

He felt the world spinning around him.

His vision was blurred, he could see nothing and everything all at the same time. There was a rushing noise in his ears, pounding against his skull, shaking his brain so much that he couldn't think. His chest was being squished and he couldn't get any air into his lungs. It was almost like he was underwater.

And then, his stomach gave a jolt and he was lying, face down, on the floor.

Something broke with a loud _smash!_

He wanted to lift his head, see what had broke, where he was, but he couldn't. The floor was cold against his skin, his breaths coming out in short gasps. The rushing was still coursing through his head, pounding against his ears, black spots dancing around his vision.

... Lily... Harry...

... no...

Everything went dark.

* * *

Dumbledore paced his office, his brow frowned. Mist pressed against the glass of his window, the cresent moon beaming merrily, the stars twinkling like a thousand winking eyes.

How?... he was supposed to be dead... but then again, his body had never been found... could this have been what had happened? Could this man, who was supposed to have died with his wife, have traveled through time? And if so, was it on purpose or an accident?

Dumbledore shook his head slowly, before collapsing into his plush armchair. He picked up a Lemon Drop from the silver tin on his desk and unrapped the wraper, before plopping the sweat into his mouth.

Either way, how was he supposed to explain this to Harry? Dumbledore thought, as he sucked on the Lemon Drop. And what about Remus? Heck, what about the hole Wizarding World?

He sighed, leaning back in his seat. Madam Pomfrey had been in a complete shock when he'd taken him to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore can't really blame her.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and slid his worn hands behind his glasses and rubbed at his eyes.

Let's just see how this turn's out.

Because Dumbledore's plans have changed drasticly. For there is a possibility that this man, who might have traveled through time, who might have done the impossible, might be James Potter, who might as well be alive.

* * *

James woke with a groan. His head was pounding. The only time he'd woke with a headache such as this, it had been his 20th birthday and the Marauders had gotten drunk. Next morning, he had woke to a rather nasty hangover and a furious Lily.

His heart dropped.

Lily... his wonderful, fantastic, beautiful wife... and Harry, his beautiful, perfect baby boy... and that blinding flash of green light, along with high pitched, cruel laughter...

James bolted up, his eyes snapping open, as if he'd just been shocked.

Arm's pushed against his chest, "Lie back down, Potter, you've had a nasty shock."

James let the women push him back against the pillows. He took in his surroundings. He was in the Hospital Wing, at Hogwarts. And the women was Madam Pomfrey. But she looked older.

"Where's Lily and Harry?" James asked, his voice hoarse. He began coughing.

Madam Pomfrey poured some water down his throat once he had stopped enough to not choke on it. She sighed, setting the now half empty glass back down, "What's the last thing you remember?"

James looked at her, his brow wrinkled in confusion, "Voldemort. He came to Godric's Hollow... I told Lily to take Harry and run... and then there was a flash of green light..." He tried to remember past that, but couldn't.

"James," Madam Pomfrey sighed. The young man stared at her, surprised at being adressed by his first name. Madam Pomfrey sighed again, before continuing, "At the same time of the attack, a time turner smashed in the Ministry of Magic. We don't know why or how, but it's sent you into the future." she took a deep breath, "It's been 11 years since the death of Lily Potter and, until now, you."

James stared, his mouth agape. Madam Pomfrey continued, "Lily died to protect Harry. We don't know how, but Harry survived the Killing Curse. It rebounded and hit You-Know-Who."

James continued to stare. But then something registered in his shocked brain. "Harry survived? My- My son's alive?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled and nodded, "Yes, he's just finished his second year."

James gave a relieved laugh, slumping against the pillows. His son, his beautiful, wonderful, _perfect _little baby boy was alive. Where was he now? Has he been living with Sirius? But then his heart filled with dread. No one else knew that Sirius had been a decoy... what had been his old friends fate?

"Where's Remus and Sirius?" James asked.

"Remus," Madam Pomfrey said, "Has been traveling the world ever since that Halloween night. I haven't heard from him since." then her face darkened, "As for Black, don't worry about him. He's in Azkaban, where he belongs, top security-"

"NO!" James shouted, bolting up.

Madam Pomfrey looked taken aback, "What?"

"Sirius is innocent!" James said, "He was a decoy! Peter was our Secret Keeper!"

Now it was Madam Pomfrey's time to stare at him, "Black? He-He was a decoy? Dear Merlin... that poor boy..." She soon regained her posture, "We must tell Dumbledore immediantly. Though we won't be able to declare him innocent until we've declared you alive."

James nodded, relieved. "What about Harry? When can I see him?"

"That will have to wait," Madam Pomfrey said, "Now, get some rest."

James sighed, before lying against the pillows and greeting slumber, wondering what Sirius and Remus were doing, if they were alright, and, most of all, who his son has grown to be.


	2. Marauders Reunited

Smash

_Chapter Two:_

_Marauders Reunited_

Remus Lupin stumbled out of the Headmaster's fireplace, brushing soot off his patched robes, all the while wondering what Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about.

"Ah, Remus." Dumbledore greeted with a warm smile, which Remus returned, "Please, have a seat." he gestered to the two chairs in front of his desk.

Remus sat down in one, looking around the familiar office, "What did you want to talk to me about, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled at him again, "Well, Remus, someone rather interisting had appeared in my office last night. I've done the tests myself and have had Madam Pomfrey even do a blood test, and we know for sure that it is him. He's resting in the Hospital Wing at this very moment."

Remus frowned at him, confused. "Sir?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath, with an air of about to drop a bomb, "Remus... he is James Potter."

A moment of silence.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Remus asked, his eyes flashing amber and hands clenched into fists. He was shaking

"No, it is not." Dumbledore said calmly, leaning back into his seat.

Remus shot to his feet, disbelief eteched across his features, "No... Prongs died 11 years ago."

"And so thought I." Dumbledore said, giving a sort of firm nod, "Until last night. You see, Remus, James' body was never found. We eventually thought Voldemort had reduced him to ashes. But, at the exact same time as the attack, a time turner smashed in the Ministry of Magic."

"So," Remus said, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself and stop his raging head, "Your- Your saying that- that James has been sent to the future? How is that possible? It's only possible to turn back time and even then it's only a day at the very most."

Dumbledore nodded, "I have many thoeries. But they can wait. Right now, I think you would like to see him for youself." the aged Headmaster leaned back into his seat and began unwrapping another Lemon Drop.

Remus stared at him. Dumbledore just stared at the cieling.

After ten minutes, Remus hesitated, before stalking over to the door and making his way to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

James lay in the Hospital Wing, bored out of his mind. Madam Pomfrey didn't allow him to leave his bed, with the acception of bathroom breaks.

His mind kept wandering to Lily, remembering her laugh, her smile, her bright green eyes. And then to Sirius, his brother in all but blood, who was probably crazy, what with 11 years of complete despair and depression. Then to Remus, his other brother in all but blood, and if he was going to see him soon. And then to Peter, the filthy traitor, thinking about how stupid he'd been, his Animagus was a _rat _for Merlin's sake!- And then his thoughts would go to Harry, if the boy would accept him or if he'd want to stay with... who ever he was staying with.

The Hospital Wing's doors creaked open. James turned his head to see who had entered and he felt his heart leap. It was Remus.

"Moony?" James asked, sitting up. Remus froze, the doors closing behind him, "P-Prongs?"

James' face broke into a wide grin. Remus copied him and ran over, throwing his arms around his old friend, who he had thought dead for 11 years.

"I-I can't believe it!" Remus exclaimed, tears rolling down his lined cheeks, "Y-Your alive!"

James clutched at the wolf's patched robes, tears also running down his face. Remus let out a chocked sob, before pulling back, whiping at his face, grinning broadly.

"So..." James said, as Remus sat in the chair next to his bed, "How you been?"

Remus shrugged, "It's been hard trying to find a job and I've been traveling a lot. I'd gone to France, then to Spain, then to Italy and then Germany- never again though, people kept trying to get me into a drinking contest- and I've just came through the Headmaster's floo from Romania."

James chuckled, leaning back against the headboard, "Have you... have you had any contact with Harry?"

Remus' smile vanished, "I've tried. I even had a go at adopting him when you and Lily died and Sirius was sent to Azkaban. And then Alice and Frank had been tourtered into insanity..." Remus sighed, "But Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. And my status as a werewolf didn't help. When I gave up on trying to gain Guardianship, I tried writting to him. None of my letters got through. And then I tried going to see him when he was six. Didn't work. And when Dumbledore found out, he was furious. When it was time for Harry to go to Hogwarts, I asked if I could be the one to give him his letter. Dumbledore said no, saying that I wasn't apart of the staff. And then I tried to get a job here, but, again, he wouldn't allow it."

James growled. "Who's he been living with, then? If not with you, Sirius or Alive, then who?"

Remus sighed, hesitated, than admitted, "The Dursleys."

A moment of silence.

"Excuse me?"

* * *

Two days passed and Remus never left James' side, and when he did it was only to go to the bathroom. He had gone into Diagon Alley and bought James' some new robes, too.

Today, they were going to the Ministry of Magic with Dumbledore to declare James alive and get Sirius out of Azkaban.

They walked to the Ministers office, James with a hood hiding his face. The secretary looked up as they entered, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we're here to see the Minister." Dumbledore said, politley.

"Do you have an apointment?"

"No," Dumbledore admitted, "but it is a matter of urgency."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but-"

"Please," Remus said, "Just let us through."

The secretary hesitated, before sighing, "Alright. Go on in."

"Thank you." Dumbledore said. He led the two men to the double doors that led to the Ministers office, knocked three times and entered.

"I told you, I am not to be disturbed- Oh, Dumbledore. What a pleasant surprise." Fudge said, looking shocked, "Um, I'm afraid I'm rather busy right now, I don't have time to chat-"

"This is a matter of importance, Cornelious." Dumbledore said, sitting in one of the chairs in front of Fudge's desk, "That, I am sure, will catch your attention at once."

* * *

Sirius stared.

He was out of Azkaban. And he was being helpt towards a bed in a the Hopsital Wing- by Remus Lupin and James Potter. Has he finally lost it?

"There you go, Padfoot." James grunted, as he and Remus helped the ex-convict into the bed.

"Are you hungry?" Remus asked.

Sirius just stared.

Remus raised an eyebrow, "What? Are you going to answer or just stare at me?"

Slowly, Sirius nodded. Remus gave a single nod and got up, left the Hospital Wing and made his way to the kitchens.

"Have I finally gone mad?" Sirius asked in a hoarse voice, much more hoarse than James had when he'd first woken up, after a moment.

James chuckled, "You've always been mad, Padfoot. Here," he picked up a glass of water, "drink this."

Sirius obeyed, looking relieved as the cool water hit his scratchy throat, but his eyes never left James.

"Are you real?" he asked after a moment.

James chuckled, nodding, "Ya, I'm real. So is Remy."

Sirius sighed, slumping against the soft pillows, "My head hurts."

James chuckled.

The Hospital Wing doors opened again and Remus entered, carrying a large tray of food, most of it being something chocolate. He sat it on Sirius' lap, who took one look at it and began shovling it down his throat.

"Well," James said, watching his best mate eat, "He certainly hasn't changed much."

"Which is good." Remus said, smiling.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sirius said through a mouthfull of chocolate.

They laughed.

The Marauders were back again.


End file.
